Can I have this dance? Edward and Bella Style
by PaperbackWriter17
Summary: Bella and Edward are praticing their wedding dance. Summary sucks. BASED ON CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE FROM HSM 3.


**I am not exactly a High School Musical fan, but I was watching HSM 3 the other day and I could see Edward and Bella dancing to this song instead of Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. I guess when you get that obsessed with something, you see them everywhere.**

I do not own Twilight. Or HSM.

Edwards singing is bold. Bella's singing is _italics_**. And both is **_**bold italics.**_****

Bella POV.

Me and Edward were in my garden (A/N, **If she doesn't have a garden I'm sorry, but in my story she does :D) **lead on a blanket and we were talking about the wedding as it was only two weeks to go.  
"Bella, I know how much you hate dancing, but, I was wondering if you would practice our first dance with me now, please"  
I sighed  
"Edward, I can't dance"  
"I'll lead you, c'mon"  
He pulled stood up and he offered me his hand and I took it.  
He started signing, and it was one of my favourite songs, **(A/N, Lets pretend she's a High school musical girl, Please? Lol**) which really surprised me.

**Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close**

He pulled me closer and I looked down, blushing.**  
And take one step  
keep your eyes  
locked on mine  
**

He pulled my face up, and I starred right into those beautiful golden eyes.

**And let the music be your guide.**

We started to move slowly with him leading.

**Wont you promise me  
that you'll never forget,  
to keep dancing wherever we go next**

He moved us around the garden

**It's like catching lighting,  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million  
the chances of feeling the way we do.**  
**And we every step together  
we just keep on getting better  
so can I have this dance?**

He stopped for a minute and looked down at me. Then continued singing

**Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
and every turn  
will be safe with me  
don't be afraid  
afraid to fall  
you know I'll catch you through it all**

Because I knew the next part of the song, I decided to start singing too.

_And you can't keep us apart  
_**Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart**_**  
**__Cause' my heart is wherever you are._

The second he heard my voice he gave me that crooked grin I loved so much, and starting moving faster. Both of us singing this time.

_**It's like catching lighting,  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million  
the chances of feeling the way we do.**__  
__**and we every step together  
we just keep on getting better  
so can I have this dance?**_  
**So can I have this dance  
**_Can I have this dance.  
_

He picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled. And he continued.  
_  
_**No mountain's too high  
No ocean's to wide  
Cause' together or not  
Our dance wont stop  
**_Let it rain  
Let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
__**You know I believe  
That we were meant to be.  
**_**  
**

I felt rain come down my cheek but we continued dancing.

**  
**_**It's like catching lighting,  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million  
the chances of feeling the way we do.  
And we every step together  
we just keep on getting better  
so can I have this dance?  
**_**Can I have this dance?**_**  
**__Can I have this dance?__**  
**_**  
**_**Can I have this dance?**_**  
**

"I love you Bella," He whispered then he leant down and kissed me in the rain and we both fell back onto the blanket.

I heard laughing come from the back door and turned to see Renee (Who had flown in early from Florida for the wedding) stood there laughing.

I blushed bright red, and looked at my mom.

"How long have you been stood there, mom?"

"I don't know exactly, however long ago it was that Edward started singing" She winked at me.

I groaned

"Do be embarrassed Bella, that was amazing, I didn't know you could dance or sing like that"

I blushed even more

"She's right love, that was amazing" Edward whispered in my ear

I turned to kiss him again, and he kissed me back, but as usual I got to much into the kiss and surprisingly Edward did too. My mom's cough reminded us where we were.

"Oops, sorry mom"

"You should be, I didn't wanna see that," She laughed

"You kids better come in, its pouring out here and I don't want you to catch a cold"

Edward picked up the blanket and took my hand and we walked inside.

He leant over and whispered in my ear

"Can I have this dance?"

"Yes"

He smiled.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen"

"As much as I'm terrified of the wedding, I really like the sound of that. And I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

He pulled that crooked smile back out and leant in to kiss me one more time.

**Not my best work, but it just came to me randomly and I wanted to write it.**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism only :0)

-Bella :0)


End file.
